thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Corbin Ortuso
"What is the point of acting sane? Deep down...we're all mad"- Corbin Ortuso Corbin Ortuso is a tribute that once belonged to Max, but was claimed at auction by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use him without permission. Tribute Form Name: Corbin Ortuso District 14 Gender: Male Age: 18 Personality: Corbin is formal, articulate and charming. He is someone most people would want to be, he knows his strengths and knows his flaws which he is very good at hiding. There is only one problem, he is a psychopath. He is a twisted boy, who loves to see pain and fear from others and feeds off their pain, he likes to make people feel the pain he has felt all of his life and is unforgiving. He finds solace when he takes a life, he is very controlling and has little fear of anything. He does not see people as people, he mind has been merged by years of abuse and all he sees from people are monsters. The main reason why people fear Corbin is because he is incredibly smart and calculating, and he taunts other people with his wit. He often likes to play with his prey, luring them into a false sense of security and as he gains their trust, he strikes. He often says "Killing one in such a simple manner is ever so, vulgar." Corbin often finds things vulgar, everything he does often has something extra, he is quite flamboyant. Corbin feels no respect or loyalty towards others and to see other people bond makes him angry, as he has lost the one thing he ever loved and the thing he hates the most in the world is to see others smile, because in his opinion the world revolves around him. Height: 6'3 Appearance: Appearance: Corbin is a tall, intimidating and good looking boy. He has silky black hair, hangling down in curls and the front is a dark red. He has cold olive eyes that are always passive, with a glint of twisted joy when there is death, he is very good at hiding his emotions and he never smiles, even in a moment of great joy he will not smile, he does not let himself. Corbin has olive skin and is muscular and tall at 6,3. CorbinOrtuso.png Actor-black-and-white-boy-guy-hair-Favim.com-354322.jpg Corbin Anime2.jpg Weapon(s): Corbin has good ability with most weapons, but finds most rather vulgar. Corbin likes to use a curved sword, he often describes it as the symbol of the moon, the time it is to close your eyes, but in this case, forever. Corbin is very particular in what he would use. He is also a master in martial arts, finding it very therapeutic and in the grand scheme of things, he is exceptionally good at martial arts. Strengths: Corbin is a very talented fighter, he has had good experience prior to the games. He is very manipulative and a compulsive liar. Corbin is also very charming, and can make people like him though he will only use them to his own advantage. Weaknesses: Corbin is very arrogant, he views himself to be the best and everyone is under him, he will just laugh at the sight of a career, he only seems to notice others weaknesses. He is useless in water, and hates the sight of it. He is not agile because of his size. Fears: Corbin fears his past. Corbin wants to forget because he hates weakness, and to him his past is just a story of weakness, he sees himself as pathetic, falling for the trap of love and feeling sorrow after loss and letting it change him forever. Alliance: Loner or with the Careers. Token: A crescent shaped necklace, stolen from the body the only person he ever felt a connection to. Backstory TBA Song Inspiration TBA Trivia *Max made Corbin for his fan fiction but he liked his character, along with Fauna Vista so he decided to make them pages. *Corbin was his first tribute to be made especially for one games *Corbin was going to be called Gyro Oculus, but Max liked the strange edge on Corbin Ortuso. *Corbin's mothers name is a (cheesy) play on words for DNA''' D'ia'na''' Category:18 year olds Category:District 14 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer Category:NNandJoy Category:NNandJoy's Tributes